Senza di te non sono niente
by FadingVisionary
Summary: Written for Amortentia-of-Nyx's Uncommon People Challenge. A one-shot of Daphne Greengrass that hopefully gives a little insight into my interpretation of a few characters. AU. Post-war. Daphne/Theodore. Blaise/Luna. Draco/Hermione.


**A/N: This was written for the Uncommon People challenge by Amortentia-of-Nyx. This takes place during their seventh year after the war ends, but some people are still prejudiced. Hope you all like it!**

**Uncommon Person: Daphne Greengrass**

**Prompt: Without you I am nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**Senza di te non sono niente**

It was raining, and it seemed to fit Daphne's mood. It also seemed appropriate.

Earlier that day she had turned the corner in the Charms corridor only to find one Blaise Zabini, who just happened to be her boyfriend, snogging that awful Luna Lovegood. A Ravenclaw no less, she didn't think he would stoop so low. It was almost as bad as a Gryffindor, almost. Later he told her that they were "in love" and that it had been going on for a couple of months and that he just "didn't know how to tell her without hurting her feelings." Ha! She thought spitefully. If he didn't want to hurt her then he wouldn't have cheated in the first place.

Daphne had seen that they would probably be breaking up soon, Blaise had been growing farther, and farther away from her, but she never suspected that it was because he was in love with Lovegood! The loony Ravenclaw who spent half her time spouting nonsense about "wrackspurns" and "nangles" or something of the sort, and the other half in lala land!

She had been staring despondently out of the library window for the past 30 minutes. It wasn't because she was in love with Blaise of any of that drivel. No, it was because she was **never** the dumpee, she was always the dumper- and she was _never_ _**never**_ cheated on. It was disgraceful and unheardof! A Greengrass was never disgraced that way!

More bad news for her mother then. Mrs. Greengrass had been hoping for a union to the prominent Zabinis after the Malfoy opportunity had fallen through. Daphne's younger sister Astoria had been dating Draco Malfoy for about 2 months when he abruptly left her for Hermione Granger! A Gryffindor muggle-born, who was best friends with a Weasly and Harry Potter! They had then eloped with their families present during the Easter holidays. The Malfoy's were allegedly fine with their son's union to the former Granger, but Daphne supposed that it had a lot to do with Narcissa Malfoy keeping Lucius in check. She was never one for the blood purity beliefs, she only wanted her son happy, and Lucius would do whatever to keep Narcissa and his son happy, now that the war was over. Fools, all of them! Her poor mother would probably die of misery knowing that her two daughters were not attached to a pureblood family.

After about 10 more minutes she became aware that someone had sat down on the chair across from her and was staring. She looked up to find Theodore Nott, a fellow Slytherin, looking at her concernedly. Theo was a relatively good friend of Daphne's, and the tale of her abrupt breakup must already be around Hogwarts if he was here.

"What Theo?" She asked a bit shortly.

"Are you okay Daph?" He asked, obviously referring to the breakup.

"I'm fine." She answered curtly, seeing his disbelieving face she added, "I really am fine, just mad that he cheated." She added trying to keep her voice down as it wanted to rise.

"Yeah, I can't believe he did that! To you! I mean, your perfect, what could he possibly want in Lovegood that you don't have! I mean we're only friends and I know that without you I'm nothing. Nothing! If I was lucky enough to be dating you, I would'nt ever let you go-" Theo ranted in a hushed voice. Throughout this Daphne's complexion had been growing pinker until she had to shut him up. To accomplish this she did the first thing that came to her mind (it was also the most pleasurable option).

She kissed him. Kissed him in that deserted corner of the library on a Saturday afternoon. He froze for a second before responding enthusiastically. They stayed like that for some time on that drizzling afternoon, which slowly turned into sunshine and rainbows.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo…. Was it terrible, great, fantastic? Review! The title is Without You I Am Nothing in Italian.**


End file.
